Acceptance Of Things To Come
by J. Lynn
Summary: Harry & Draco negotiate a treaty that could change everything.


**Acceptance Of Things To Come  
by J. Lynn (j.lynn@email.com)**  
  
Disclaimer and Authors notes: This idea came to me, and would not leave me alone. The previous stories help to explain the tone, but to summarize; this scene takes place as a result of a confrontation that took place years before. Both Harry and Draco know they are, in effect, negotiating a serious contract, and treat it as such. Many thanks to Midnight Blue, for her "Mirror of Maybe", Thursday/September for... well all her work, and Kick Flaw for the "M" series. Their fics have inspired me, and I am so glad I have read them. All Characters and places, of course, belong to J.K.R.  
  
Sequence: This is the fourth in the Acceptance series, (despite the fact that this one was written first.) The order is: Choices & Fortunes, A Piece Of Advice, Becoming Slytherin and Acceptance Of Things To Come   
  
  
Draco glared around the room in annoyance. Picking a first year he motioned her towards the door, where a persistent knocking was interrupting his concentration.   
  
"See who it is, if they're not interesting send them away," he growled, and the girl instantly sprinted to the portrait hole to do his bidding.   
  
Draco sighed and returned to his transfiguration. If it turned out to be Pansy's Hufflepuff again, there would be trouble. Pureblood girl or not, he could only put up with so much 'goodness and light' before having a fit.   
  
He looked up and his expression darkened. Speaking of goodness and light...   
  
"Don't you belong up in the tower with the mudbloods?"   
  
Potter didn't react, but as he drew closer Draco could see his face set in an expression of cold cunning, with a dark promise in the slant of his eyes and absolute determination in the clenched muscles of his jaw.   
  
Draco stood, the prince of Slytherin, as his housemates arranged themselves around the room.   
  
"So you've come."   
  
"I told you I would."   
  
"And today's the day." Draco began to circle the other boy as his house watched. "Tell us," he began in his most seductive tones. "What you want from the house of Slytherin."   
  
"I wish to make you an offer."   
  
"You know you'll have to pay." It was not a question.   
  
"I always pay my people."   
  
Draco drew up short, paring a meaning from his words. "Your people? And what gives you that entitlement? Last I looked your people were the lofty Gryffindors. Or," he looked at Harry shrewdly, "Has the boy king finally realized where his nature lies? Do you seek to claim us Harry? Only one of our own will be allowed to rule us. Tell us, what gives you the right?"   
  
Draco's challenge was met by an answering spark in Harry's eyes. "Why shouldn't I claim you? I know who and what you are, and I am the same. I know the danger of truth and the safety that can be found in lies. I have made the ruthless decisions and choices without regret. I've born everyone's fearful and angry looks. I have lived in wariness when everyone else has relaxed their guard. I know darkness, lie with it, I pull it close to me and use or defeat it? I know what it means to survive, and I know when and how to sacrifice. I know when to seduce, and when to be brutal. I know the choices and the actions, I will endure with, through, and despite the darkness. I know you, I understand you, and I need you as much as you need me. I need you for my freedom, and you need me for yours. If you choose to be free you will have to follow me. I am the only one who understands you, and I am the only one strong enough to rule you."   
  
"But you forget," Draco walked round to the first year who had escorted Potter in. Cupping her face, he stroked her hair and looked back at the black haired boy. "We already have a master. The whole world knows that, we have been promised to him since before we were born. Why should we leave one master for another?"   
  
"Because you know that his way is madness. With him your children will be sold like you were, while you grovel at his feet and lap at his vomit."   
  
"But our lord has promised us glory and with him we will be rulers of men. Can you offer us more than that?"   
  
The lips curved in a bitter smile as they spoke the next words. "Offer you more than what? What glory you possess will only be recognized by your fellow Death Eaters. What few men you have left to rule will be little more than house-elves and toys. What glory can you get from them? With him victory is hollow, empty and meaningless. You want glory? I'll give you glory and victory without cheapening it. I can give you a chance to prove wrong everyone who has mocked you and labeled you. A revenge on the pride of people who judge and condemn you without a second glance."   
  
"Supposing you can give us revenge for being sold into virtual slavery, and victory if we follow you, how can _you_ give us glory, and how can _you_ silence everyone who have already judged us?" Draco's eyes flashed with bitterness, "Not one of us have ever had a chance to be innocent or honorable. No one has ever given us the respect due to us for simply being people. What can you do that could change that?"   
  
There was a promise written in Harry's eyes as he looked round the room, meeting the eyes of those who surrounded him before turning back to Draco. "I will give you your chance. Prove yourselves to me and I'll stand by you. I will give to you my honor and my trust. And once we are triumphant, who would dare to doubt us?"   
  
"And what will you require in return? Will you use us to fulfill your own selfish whims, to bring your revenge, to feed your ego as we grovel and call you 'master'?" The cynicism in the voice was bitingly cold.   
  
"I don't need fawning fearful servants. Give me your loyalty and you shall stand tall, able to question all my plans as my equal. My revenge is yours as well, taken for our loss of innocence and we will work together for it. My only whim is for your cunning, your intelligence. Use it to see what no one else can and I will be happy. Every thing I demand of you will be paid back doubly. If you will join me we will share both honor and freedom."   
  
Mirroring a scene nearly six years past, Harry held out his hand. "I give you a choice. Take my hand, work with me, and I will give you my trust and do all I can for you."   
  
Draco turned to the Slytherins who surrounded them. "We _have_ been waiting and preparing for this the last five years. Now that the time has come, are you still willing?"   
  
Hearing no objections, Draco took the proffered hand shaking it slowly, sealing their contract.   
  
The champion and king of Slytherin had accepted himself, and finally come to take his crown.   
  
fin   
  



End file.
